


Isolation

by Luminosus



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Angst, Gen, PTSD, Set sometime after MGS1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminosus/pseuds/Luminosus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal wasn't a stranger to crying aloud. It didn't bother him to be emotional, although he sort of wished he could control it. Snake was... different. (Written by request.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isolation

**Author's Note:**

> "uhhh otasune after mgs1 (like. before mgs2) + angst?"

How David coped was entirely his own business. Hal could, and would _never_ understand that - he  _knew_ he’d never understand. So when Dave would lock himself in his bedroom for fourteen hours straight - no food, no water - Hal would pretend like he wasn’t scrambling on the inside for anything to help Dave.

Normally, when the solider would isolate himself, he would emerge, a day later at most, like “normal” - thus explains why Hal got into this routine. The first time it happened, Hal was in hysterics - if his build would have been more like David’s, Hal would’ve broken down the door. He cried, he banged his fists against the walls, he damn near broke the knob off. David was not so respondent. Whenever this would happen - and they seemed to come from absolutely nothing (Though Hal knew, without a doubt, that _something_ was going on) - Dave would remain in his room, lights out, without a word. So Hal would force himself to remain calm and just _pray_ that David would come out, eventually.

He always did. He had to.

So when Hal, around 4am, heard the sound of David’s voice, he near bolted to the bedroom door. “David?” Hal probed, his voice faltering but overall open. “David, is everything alright? Do you need anything?” A few seconds, then minutes passed by; Hal decided, ultimately, that he must have been hearing things. Sometimes David spoke in his sleep, as well. It was just went he had turned to head back to his familiar spot on the couch that he heard him speak again.

"David!" Hal started to panic. Could someone be in there with him? Could they be armed? "David, please, I  get so worried when this happens!" What worried him the most, though, was that David would never mention these excursions after they happened. It was like they had fallen from his memory - whenever Hal would bring it up, Dave would honestly believe he’d gone about his regular business that day. This needed to be looked into, or helped, or stopped, but Hal knew that nothing of that sort would probably work. Panic over-took him when he finally heard a somewhat coherent response from David’s room.

"Don’t."

"D-Don’t…?" Hal pressed his ear to the door, perhaps his entire body, like he could will himself into the room. "David, please… Jesus Christ, I’m so worried about you. David-"

"Don’t you fucking call me that name!" A roar exploded from the other side of the door, near scaring the life of Hal, who fell against the close by opposite wall. "I’m Snake," The voice near growled, "I’m Snake. I’m Solid Snake, nothing else. I was never David." And with that, like before, a moment went by, then a minute - but this time, Hal couldn’t chalk what he heard up to him imagining things, or Dave talking in his sleep.

Back pressed against the cold, white wall, he erupted into pitiful sorrow.


End file.
